


When Hermione Kissed Her Teacher

by planetmystery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione is of age, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetmystery/pseuds/planetmystery
Summary: She just could not help it. (Post-War)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 59





	When Hermione Kissed Her Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. So this one-shot is basically me rambling about. I just felt like writing and voilà! It is, of course, based on the ABBA song "When I Kissed The Teacher" and it's very short indeed, bear with me. I hope you like it!
> 
> Oh, and yes, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

The Potions class had started twenty minutes ago and Hermione continued to grind the moonstones. Her thick hair was tousled from the potion's fumes in her cauldron and beads of sweat trickled beside her temples. Occasionally she would raise her eyes to watch the Potions Master prowling the classroom in his billowing cloak and looking menacingly over the cauldrons, withdrawing points for the slightest mistakes.

Hermione smiled inwardly because that didn't scare her anymore. There were rumours throughout the school that the dreaded Potions Master Severus Snape had _softened_ but no one knew the cause of such accomplishment. The truth was that after the War, he and Hermione had been brought together; both did not show openly at Hogwarts and were controlling their encounters, but it was sometimes difficult for her to resist the urge to sneak into the dungeons. Although Hermione was of age, she didn't want to give reasons for unnecessary gossip. 

The Professor felt her gaze on his back and turned abruptly, narrowing his eyes in her direction. "Miss Granger, why aren't you stirring your potion?" He asked, getting closer and closer. Several students turned their heads towards them, expecting humiliation.

“I will be stirring again in 5 minutes. Now I’m grinding the moonstones, sir.” She met his eyes, smothering a chuckle when she saw his infamous eyebrow raised. That did not go unnoticed by Severus.

“Indeed? I was under the impression that you were watching me instead.” He said, mere inches away from her. “And why did you lot stop? Get back to work!” He roared without taking his eyes off Hermione, earning startles from practically the whole class. While everyone turned their attention to their cauldrons, Hermione smirked at the man in front of her.

"Actually, Professor, I have a question about a preparation step." She pointed to the parchment on the table in front of her, as Severus approached, almost touching arm to arm. The scent he exhaled completely intoxicated her.

“Oh, joy. Do enlighten me." He said and Hermione managed to discern the amusement in his voice. _Git_. Severus leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at the parchment and Hermione lost herself on the sight of him. Severus Snape was not a man of standard beauty, far from it. But _no one_ could deny that he was not attractive. Hermione watched his side profile as if she were staring at a piece of art inches away from her nose. And it was indeed a piece of art, in a way, for her.

The hooked and impossibly curved nose matched perfectly with the mysterious aura he exuded, it was his strongest characteristic. His face, now not as thin as it used to be, was sharp and gave him a keen and intelligent look. The lips were moderately full, a light shade of pink and a well-shaped cupid's bow - and soft, _oh,_ so soft. The skin on his face, now no longer as pale or sallow, carried some tiny scars that Hermione loved to trace until she fell asleep with the tips of her fingers after lying on top of him, utterly sated. The black curtains of his hair that she loved to caress or to pull, depending on the occasion. And his piercing eyes, also equally black, that now examined her with a look of curiosity and suspicion.

"So? Are you going to stare at-” He was silent when a light, feather-like kiss was placed on his lips. Severus seemed to have been petrified as if Hermione's kiss was equivalent to a look from a basilisk. Hermione was looking at him and blushing furiously, much like himself. He was vaguely aware of a gasp somewhere in the classroom but wasn’t quite able to move just yet. Hermione held her breath suddenly panicking and thinking that it had been a _very_ bad idea. But then he just smiled. A genuine smile reached his eyes and Hermione found herself in a trance again. On those rare occasions, he was the most breath-taking and magnetic man she had ever seen. 

As it turns out, the student who gasped was Ginevra Weasley, who already knew about the pair of them - thank Merlin. Now, the girl was choking back a burst of laughter when Severus slowly turned his head to glare at her, smirking when she hurriedly turned away and pretended to pay attention to her potion. He briefly regarded Hermione, who gave him a bright smile in return, before turning on his back and stalking back to wander about the classroom again. 


End file.
